Sunshower Raindrops calls the baby stupid
Joey (The African boy) and Natalie (The Caucasian girl) Transcript * Natalie: (feeling a sharp pain in her stomach) "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! My water broke!" * Tony: "What's the matter, n?" * natalie: "My water just broke. My babies are going to be ready soon!" * 18 volt: "Not to worry! We will all go to the GoCity Hospital. I am going to meet you * to: At the GoCity Hospital, Opal is lying in the hospital bed while her boyfriend is standing near her * Dr. Milton: "The doctor is now here." * Tony: Is my girlfriend going to be OK?" * Dr. Milton: Yes she will, All she needs to do is push...push...and push! (The baby pop out. We see a girl with blue hair) "Congratulations! It’s a girl! What would you like to name them? * Natalie: How about blueberry? You know, because she looks like blueberry. * Dr. Milton: "Great choice! My work is done * (Jordan (The Asian boy) and Eva (The African girl) of Kidware came as well along with 9 volt and 18 volt) * Eva: Wow! Keep that theme name coming, mom! her names match their colors well!" * Jordan: "Let me take a guess. The blue one is blueberry * 9 volt: That's right! * Sunshower Raindrops: "WHAT THE H***?! A BABY GIRL IS A IDIOTIC GIRL! F*** HER! NAMING KIDS AFTER FOOD IS AS LAZY AS S***! I WISH THE ENTIRE FAMILY DIED IN A BOAT CRASH! SCREW NATALIE, SCREW KIDWARE, SCREW 9 VOLT, SCREW 18 VOLT AND SCREW THE NEW BABY GIRL, AND OH YEAH, SCREW NATALIE’S BOYFRIEND! * hear the Dramatic Chipmunk tune as everyone except Sunshower Raindrops become shocked * Winnie the Pooh: (in Kidaroo voice while the baby girl begin to cry) "WHAT THE HECK, RAINDROP?! HOW COULD YOU INSULT THE BABY GIRL?! SHES A WONDERFUL LITTLE GIRL TO NATALIE! OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! THAT'S IT! YOU WILL BE GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED FOR HUMANITY WHEN WE ALL GO TO MY HOUSE!" * Natalie: Here are the following punishments! There will be no TV, no movies, no video games, no computer, no My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and no Reitmans for the rest of your life and we will call every single public place to put up signs featuring you, it means you're banned from going anywhere!" * Tony: There will also be no iPad, no iPhone, no iPod, no Lucasfilm, no Topsy and Tim, no Mike Tyson Mysteries, no Eureeka's Castle, no Aqua Teen Hunger Force, no Squidbillies, and no fun!" * Zoe: No Tune.pk, no Shanna's Show, no Choo-Choo Soul, no Ubisoft, no Yahoo, no Starbucks, no Otter in the Water, no Shane's Kindergarten Countdown, no YouTube, no Vimeo, no Google, no Xylophone Playing Duck and no Can You Teach My Alligator Manners! Because you stink!" * Winnie the Pooh: "No Twilight, no Peanut, no Butter, no Jelly, no Flick, no Munchy, no Pinch, no Scootch, and you will no longer play Tom Clancy's The Division anymore because we are donating everything in your room except your bed and blanket to the poor! Now, we are calling the visitors on you! Category:All sunshower raindrops deserves Category:Grounded Stuff